


Clear as Day

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon can see the future, and he can’t wait to get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear as Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "a glimpse of the future"

“Are you okay?” Kaylee asked, joining Simon on the dirt-road main street. “You’ve got a funny look on your face.”

He smiled. “I was watching you show that girl how to fix her… whatever that was. And I saw it, clear as day.”

“Saw what?”

Simon caught her hand. “The future. I could see it, Kaylee— you, in _Serenity’s_ engine room, teaching our daughter how to fix the engines. And I know we’re taking things slow, but… I _want_ that. Maybe we could—?”

She cut him off with a fierce kiss. “We’d best get to workin’ on it, then.”

THE END


End file.
